Raviel
'"You want a reason...for fighting? Why don't you just accept it already, Lucci?! You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right, Lucci? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were born this way! We were born to fight, Lucci! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Lucci! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you, Lucci!"-' Raviel Raviel is the current bearer of the title "Battle Master", which puts him often in an argument with Rob Lucci who is reffered to as "Master of Combat". Which nearly always ends in the two have a serious fight. Appearance: Raviel is a tall, muscular Gallifrey with a wild and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones. He has green eyes and short black hair. He is one of the tallest Gallifreyians, towering at 202 centimeters. He wears a long black coat-uniform cross. Personality: Although he is known to be a violent fighter, Raviel's actions tend to be for the best. He has a very poor sense of direction. Raviel lives for battle, and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He claims injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his division being the most blood-thirsty division of Gallifrey, which has its own code of ethics, which is different from the rules and regulation of all other divisions. Despite his tendency to be brutal, Raviel usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming he is not interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore", and he does not feel obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who cannot fight any longer. However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight. On multiple occasions, Raviel has shown to greatly respect those who can defeat him in a fight and those who can push him to his limit. Ever since Lucci handed him his first known loss (though Lucci considers their fight a loss for him), Raviel has considered the latter a member of his Division. He expresses his willingness to engage him in a rematch every time they meet, only to be turned down mostly, as Lucci already considers themselves as friends. Nevertheless, Raviel still challenges him to a duel. Raviel sometimes contradicts his own logic in fighting. On the one hand, he wishes to increase his own personal power. On the other hand, he conceals his strength to enjoy a fight for as long as possible. Although he thrives for battle, Raviel does have emotions. Raviel and his lieutenant, Jenny, have been close ever since they met, and have a father-daughter-like relationship, making Jenny one of the few people he cares for. Raviel strongly believes fun comes before working. In every battle, he tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible. Abilities: Amber: Even by a Samurai's standards, his amber-pressure is absolutely monstrous. Raviel has fought on par with two other captain-level opponents while still wearing his energy-sealing gloves and his opponents releasing their Amber completely. His Amber can affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Similar to Lucci, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color, sometimes with the appearance of a skull. Also he can use it as a sort of armour, making it impossible for him to be harmed by anyone not at his level of power. This is first demonstrated when Lucci tries to cut Raviel at the start of their fight. Raviel allows Lucci to strike him, yet not only does he fail to cut him, but Lucci's hands start to bleed because of it. He also possesses enough control to focus and unleash his Amber in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can have a huge radius of destruction. Category:Gallifreyians Category:Division-Samurai